


I'll wait

by Nanjolks3



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanjolks3/pseuds/Nanjolks3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi couldn't of been this lucky without Kotori by her side</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait

Umi had to admit, it was almost like a routine for them now. Every day when Archery came around, Umi would say her goodbyes to her fellow Idols and head to the Archery range, with Kotori walking alongside her of course. Umi had never really bothered to think about why Kotori had always insisted she came along to watch, mainly because she was never bothersome while Umi concentrated. It wasn't until they had become lovers that Umi finally asked why Kotori chose to watch her practice.

* * *

 

_“Kotori, why do you chose to watch me do Archery instead of staying and talking with Honoka and that?” Umi had questioned curiously._

_“Well that’s because when Umi-chan focuses on the target, she becomes another person. I like getting to see all of Umi-chan’s different sides.” Kotori exclaimed loudly, much to Umi’s embarrassment._

* * *

 

Umi smiled fondly at the memory before looking round at Kotori. “I'm hoping to stay longer to practice, you can leave when you want.” Umi informed the day dreaming Kotori

“That’s okay, I’ll wait.” Kotori smiled sweetly back, making Umi’s heart speed up just a tad.

“Alright.” Umi gave a small smile back before concentrating on the target.

Sometimes Umi couldn't believe how lucky she was with Kotori by her side. Quickly glancing back, her eyes caught Kotori’s who only smiled her way with a small thumbs up. Yeah, definitely lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is terrible and I'm terrible but I'm trying to write more one shots so I can go back to my other fics on ff.net


End file.
